modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6727
24 grudnia 2013 27 października 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Rex M. Best |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6726. « 6727. » 6728. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domku dla gości, Rick i Caroline przygotowują się do wyjścia. Flirtują ze sobą, a Rick wręcza żonie w prezencie album ze zdjęciami z ich podróży poślubnej. Ona odwdzięcza mu się tym samym prezentem. Wyznają sobie miłość i życzą wesołych świąt. W rezydencji Forresterów, Eric przyrządza dwa martini i wznosi świąteczny toast do portretu Stephanie. Zjawia się Ridge, a Eric podkreśla, że cieszy się z jego powrotu do domu. Po wyjściu Erica zjawiają się Thorne, Felicia i Kristen, którzy witają się z Ridge'em. W kuchni, Pamela przygotowuje świąteczne posiłki. Zjawia się Eric i komplementuje jej prace. Pam wyjawia Forresterowi, że widziała na zewnątrz niebieskiego drozda, którego uznaje za znak od Stephanie. thumb|320px|Felicia i Kristen przyjeżdżają na świętaEric wraca do salonu i jest szczęśliwi widząc wszystkie swoje dzieci. Ridge wyjawia Thorne'owi i Felicii, że RJ wrócił na święta, co ma być niespodzianką dla Brooke. Eric informuje bliskich o nowej sympatii Pameli. W rezydencji zjawiają się Aly oraz Antonio. Niebawem, Ridge otwiera drzwi Brooke i życzy jej wesołych świąt, jednocześnie obdarzając ją pocałunkiem w policzek. Kobieta jest szczęśliwa, kiedy odkrywa, że Ridge sprowadził do miasta RJ'a. Pamela opowiada Kristen i Felicii o Charliem, a Thorne i Aly potwierdzają Antoniemu, że mieszkają z Erikiem w rezydencji. Eric i Felicia z uśmiechem przyglądają się Ridge'owi, Brooke i RJ'owi. Wkrótce, w rezydencji zjawiają się również Rick i Caroline. Ridge wyjawia uradowaną Brooke, że ich syn przeniesie się do szkoły w Los Angeles. Pamela, Kristen i Felicia udają się do kuchni, a Eric niepostrzeżenie wychodzi do drugiego pokoju. Ridge gratuluje Rickowi i Caroline, a Brooke komplementuje Aly i porównuje ją do Darli. Tymczasem Eric wraca do salonu ze swoim tradycyjnym ajerkoniakiem. thumb|left|320px|Bliscy wykonują świąteczne utworyW kuchni, Kristen i Felicia pocieszają Pamelę, która wzrusza się na myśl o zmarłej Stephanie. Kobiety wracają do salonu, gdzie Eric wspomina nieobecnych bliskich i wznosi za nich toast. Niebawem, bliscy gromadzą się wokół fortepianu i wykonują Away in a Manger, przy akompaniamencie Erica. Na zewnątrz, na gałęzi siedzi niebieski drozd. Wkrótce, Eric włącza utwór I'll be Home for Christmas, wykonany przez zespół Celtic Woman i wspomina zeszłoroczne święta Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy bliscy zaskoczyli go w loży na koncercie irlandzkich piosenkarek. Bliscy ubierają choinkę, a Eric prosi Ridge'a, by już nigdy nie wyjeżdżał z Los Angeles. Następnie, rodzina zamierza podzielić się zresztą słowem, które kojarzy się według nich ze świętami. Dla RJ'a to prezenty, dla Ricka i Caroline jemioła, dla Felicii buty narciarskie. Dla Thorne'a to córki, dla Aly ojcowie i dziadkowie, dla Pameli siostry, dla Brooke synowie, a Kristen i Tony wymieniają siebie nawzajem. Dla Erica i Ridge'a to rodzina. Eric cieszy się, że bliskim udało się dotrzeć na święta do domu i z radością ponownie zasiada przy fortepianie, intonując Joy to the World. thumb|320px|Aktorzy i ekipa serialu życzą Wesołych ŚwiątŚwiąteczny odcinek zakończony przez złożenie życzeń telewidzom, tym razem przez Bradleya Bella, producenta i głównego scenarzysty Mody na sukces. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Alexandria Forrester 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Antonio Dominguez Kategoria:RJ Forrester 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3 Kategoria:Felicia Forrester 2 Kategoria:Kristen Forrester 2